


By the shore

by Rozzlynn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, M/M, Poetry, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozzlynn/pseuds/Rozzlynn
Summary: I thought you might want to take a look at this? You were right, jumping back in was easier with a short and constrained form, since freestyle isn't flowing anymore. Guess I've still got something to say. Who'd have thought?
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Peter Lukas, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	By the shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written a few months ago for the Tundra project. (See: https://alasdairstuart.com/2020/04/10/the-magnus-archives-the-tundra-project/ )
> 
> I was originally going to use part of this in something longer, reformatted it as a short standalone piece for the project, and still intended to post the longer fic to ao3 before this version, but it might be a while yet before that one comes together. So here we are.

Hi Jon, 

I thought you might want to take a look at this? You were right, jumping back in was easier with a short and constrained form, since freestyle isn't flowing anymore. Guess I've still got something to say. Who'd have thought? 

Well, you thought so, obviously. So thanks again. And I hope you've tried your hand at haikus too, like you promised. Doesn't have to be any good. This certainly isn't. But I'd like you to read it anyway.  
  


By the shore

He wanted to die  
Alone, as if adrift while  
Dragging me along

My heart died with yours  
Now we work necromancy  
On our own insides

MKB


End file.
